


Coding Woes and Drama Queens

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Gilda, childhood friends, reunite after four years of being separated. Over the summer before Charlie goes off to New York for graduate school, the two women grow close and begin to fall for each other. But will Charlie's imminent departure ruin the new found relationship they have or will they find a way to make it work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coding Woes and Drama Queens

After the last of her suitcases had been piled in her room, Charlie collapsed onto her bed with a happy relieved sigh. Her arms dangled off the edge of the bed and a delighted grin shone on her face. She was glad to be done with college for the year, well done with her undergraduate studies specifically. She was only coming home for a few months until she moved to New York in August to attend NYU’s graduate technical program. Charlie was excited, ecstatic in fact and if she was being honest, she couldn’t wait for summer to be over.

She sat up after a few seconds and stared blankly around at her childhood room. Nothing had changed in the four years she’d been gone. The walls were still a pale, pastel purple that she insisted on painting when she was seven. Her shelves of stuffed animals sat in their same locations, piles of dust sitting on their heads like tiny grey hats. Clearly it had been awhile since anyone in her family had been in here. She rose from the bed and wandered over to the window, pulling up the shades and sliding open the latch to let some fresh air in.

Another window, about six feet across the yard from her was open too, the soft blue curtains flapping back and forth in the wind. Gilda’s house. Charlie wondered how she was; she hadn’t seen her friend in four years. She still remembers the day they had to say good-bye, it was heartbreaking. As children they grew up next to each other, practically inseparable. The best of friends, really.  But then Charlie had to leave for college far away in California and Gilda stayed to pursue acting with the community theater program. It had been hard and Charlie had tried to keep in contact with her friend for awhile, but eventually Gilda just stopped replying so Charlie stopped trying.

A familiar form passed by the window, and Charlie nearly jumped out of her skin. She hid around the corner of the window, peeking around the corner. Gilda was a few years older now but still just how Charlie remembered her. She was wearing a floral summery dress and her long brown hair curled in long tresses down her back. She was humming a melody, some Top 40 pop song Charlie had heard earlier on radio on her drive home.

Gilda paused in front of the window, humming pausing for a moment and Charlie jerked around the corner, hiding again. Shit. She took a few steps backward and rammed into a wooden desk, sending a few trinkets clattering to the floor. Charlie scrambled to her knees, picking up the spinning objects and throwing them back onto the desk. A long string got wrapped around her fingers in the process, yellow and slightly dusty. She tried to shake it off but it was attached to an empty soup can. She followed the string to the window where it disappeared off the edge and stretched the length between her and Gilda’s houses. Oh, she remembers this little device now. When they were around ten Charlie created this makeshift telephone so they could still talk to each other even after they were supposed to be sleeping. They used to stay up until one in the morning telling each other stories and giggling until one or both of them fell asleep with the the soup can pressed against their ear.

Gilda hadn’t disconnected the string or thrown away the can. Huh, interesting.

~~~~

Gilda paced around her room, leisurely hanging up her clothes from the laundry. Her radio blasted from where it sat on her nightstand, and she twirled around her room, singing along. The flow-y material of her dress twirling around her legs as she danced. She caught a flash of red out of the corner of her eye out the window and froze in place. She moved back over to the window, glancing out towards Charlie’s house. It’s not possible, she couldn’t have come back after all these years. Gilda had seen a car pull up about an hour ago, but she didn’t think anything of it. Perhaps the Bradbury’s were having out-of-state family over for the weekend?

Gilda went back to putting away her clothes. Later this evening she might go out in the front yard with a glass of wine and practice her lines for awhile for her show coming up at the community theatre. That would be nice and relaxing.

A loud rustling noise startled her from over by her desk. She whirled around from her bed, turning off the radio and staring at her desk. It happened again, a loud scratching rustling noise and then a voice.

“Earth to Gilda?”

Gilda’s eyes widened and she rushed over to her windowsill where the old tin can rested. She held it up to her mouth and spoke, probably a little too loudly, “Charlie?!”

“Hey princess, long time no see.”

Gilda peeked over the windowsill and saw Charlie grinning and waving at her from her own window.

“You’re home?” Gilda asked. She stared at Charlie, barely able to contain the excitement bubbling out of her.

“For now, yeah. I’m going to New York in August for graduate school, but I’ll be home for most of the summer.”

She looks so cute, wearing her black Star Wars shirt that she’s had since she was sixteen, her black framed glasses snug on her face and hair just as red as ever. It might have been four years since Gilda last saw her, but with one glance at her old friend, her crush was back just as strong as it had been when she was a teenager.

“It’s wonderful to see you,” Gilda said. “I’m glad you’ve been so successful.”

"Thanks. What about you? Blowing the world away with Shakespeare and Chekhov?” Charlie asked, leaning her elbow on the windowsill and cupping her cheek in her hand.

“Not exactly. I’m still acting though, I’m in a play right now actually, Our Town. It’s opening in a few weeks if you’d like to come see it,” Gilda said. Her mouth was working too fast for her brain and before she realized what she implied, she couldn’t take it back and the pink tint on her cheeks bursted into a full-blown crimson.

“Awesome! I’d love to come see you perform. You were always super talented,” Charlie replied.

“Thanks.”

There was silence over the line and the two women stared at each other, giddy smiles on their faces.

“Are you doing anything right now?” Charlie asked suddenly, leaning forward out of the window.

“Not really, why?”

“Would you like to go on an adventure?” Charlie smirked, her green eyes twinkling mischievously.

“Yes.”

“Meet me in my front yard in five minutes,” Charlie said and then she was gone leaving a stunned Gilda standing in her room holding the tin can in her hand. Before Gilda could even make a move, Charlie was back at the window.

“Oh, and bring a jacket!” She yelled and then disappeared again.

Gilda turned away from her window, setting the tin can on the floor and twirling around in a circle.

She shouldn’t be this happy to be hanging out with Charlie, and it was probably nothing more than a platonic outing between friends. Yet at the same time, something felt different between them, something that had always been there but hadn’t surfaced. This was something new and Gilda wanted to see where it would go.

She slid on a pair of black flats and grabbed her green canvas jacket out of her closet before jogging down the stairs, a permanent smile engraved on her face.

To say she was excited would be an understatement.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued!!!! I don't know when, but soon. :) (also, this is a temporary title)


End file.
